


Boots

by wickedorin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, SOLDIER slice of life tbh, nothing but a little cum humor honestly, post-smut comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "Boots"





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I think… I vaguely recall writing for this prompt at one point… but since I can’t remember it well enough to say when or where the hell it even is, decent enough excuse to do it again. …I cannot promise a decent result, because I intended smut and what I got was… post-smut comedy. I guess that’s not bad. That’s just more writer-brain revolting.

“I have _never_ been so humiliated.”  Genesis announced even before he’d fully shut the door behind him.

“I doubt that.”  Sephiroth drawled quietly as he marked his place in the book, not waiting for his words to sink in before asking, “What happened?”

Throwing himself on the couch, the redhead’s frown was dramatic enough to lead armies all on its own.  “ _You_ did.”

A smirk responded.  “What are you blaming me for this time?”

“No, this time it _is_ your fault.”  Genesis insisted, taking off one boot and nearly _throwing_ it at the other First.  “ _Look at it_.”

Blinking, Sephiroth reached down to where the boot had fallen to the floor, inspecting it.  Neatly polished at it always was, if the soles were the slightest bit worn.  Nothing odd or unusual about it, nothing to–  “Oh.”  A smear on the toe.  A somewhat distinctive mark upon further inspection, dried and a touch… flaked.

“ _Oh_.  That’s right, _oh_.”  Genesis crossed his arms, sinking back into the couch.  “And that’s _after_ wiping it down.  I could not _believe_ –the Seconds were snickering!  _Seconds_!  At _me_!  That… Angeal’s young upstart was the one with idiocy enough to bring it to my attention.”

That was no surprise, not that such would be stated out loud.  Sephiroth carefully placed the boot back on the floor and regarded the other SOLDIER for a moment.  It was dangerous.  It was _unwise_ most of all, however…  “What did he say?”

The pout intensified.  “He _asked me_ if Firsts think our boots are _as kinky as everyone else does_.”

Laughter was not recommended.  Not by a long shot; and normally Sephiroth would have much better control, not allowing such a response to threaten him.  It must have shown in his expression, just for a tiny instant in time, because Genesis huffed and sunk into the couch yet further.  Well, if he’d made it that far already.  “Did you answer?”

“I stormed out and attempted to clean the _evidence_ off of my boots!”  The redhead erupted, limbs flailing outward.  “I couldn’t look anyone in the eye!”

And what _would_ the “wise” choice have been?  Expressing empathy, more than likely.  Sympathy of a sort, perhaps.  Apologizing if nothing else worked.  At least, that sounded like a decent option.  Sephiroth did none of those things, however.  Instead, he returned to his book for a good thirty seconds, sensing Genesis finally starting to relax a bit.  As good a time as any.  “Well, you could look me in the eye just fine while I was jacking you off before training.”  Luckily for him, he caught the other boot out of the air before it could connect with his cheek.


End file.
